A New Dark Hunter in town
by Jaw19
Summary: The latest Dark Hunter has a past Ash can relate to and he takes her under his wing. But what happens when his brother stumbles into the new dark hunter?
1. Chapter 1

"Ash?" Jez said hesitantly coming up to him. "Yeah Jez?" He replied without looking up. "Ash please don't be mad at me," she said nervously. That caught his attention. He looked up at her confused. "I could never be mad at you J what's up?" He asked earnestly. Jez smiled nervously. "I want you to really remember that," she told him before handing him the paper. Ash unfolded it and stared at it for a moment. "Where did you get this?" He asked her low trying to control his anger. "Oh give it a second. You'll be really pissed in a minute," she replied taking a step back. The picture shifted and fire snapped in his eyes. Winds blew through the room making Jez and Ash's hair fly around wildly. He spun around to face her. Before he could speak she put up her hands defensively. "You said you wouldn't be mad at me," she reminded him.

"How many people know about this?" Ash growled. Jez shook her head. "No one I swear. You know if I lie," she replied trying not to shrink away from him. Ash seemed to steam to himself thinking while looking it over. "It's you isn't it?" Jez asked leaning forward slightly. "Why else would you have brought it to me," he snapped making her jump back unable to stop herself. Immediately Ash's face changed from anger to shame. "Jez I'm sorry. You know I would never hurt you no matter how angry I was. Why did you think I should see it?" He asked calmly this time. Jez smirked instantly returning to her usual domineer. "You're the king of weird, so here I am," she replied. With a small smile Ash laughed but then sighed. "Do you know what it is Ash?" She asked concerned. Ash took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think we need to get," Ash began but stopped as soon as Tory came in the room. "Jez! How long have you been here? Ash why didn't you tell me she was here?" Tory asked playfully hitting Ash's arm. Though his features softened seeing her they didn't soften enough for Tory to not realize she should be concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked instantly. Ash handed her the paper to look at. When it shifted she put her hand to her mouth and looked at Ash with so much concern in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, what does it mean? Who made it?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "Jez brought it to me. She doesn't know where it came from," he explained. Tory raised an eyebrow and again Ash shook his head. "I can't see anything. We've become too close," he told her. Jez looked at the two of them confused but staying out of it. Tory smiled and pat Ash's arm. "That's a good thing sweetie," she assured him then looked over at Jez with a smile.

"What do we need to do?" Tory asked. Ash thought for a minute. "Jez will you so me a favor?" He asked her. Jez looked like she was thinking about it. "Oh I don't know," she started. Ash raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled wide. "Of course boss. What do you need?" She asked. "I need you to go to Katoteros to get Simi and Urian. I don't want a lot of people knowing about this," he told her. Jez nodded with a smile as she pretended to lock her lips. "Ash you need to tell Kat. She'll want to help," Tory told him. But Ash shook his head. "I don't want her to know about that," he told her. Tory shook her head and looked at Jez her hands on her hips. "Please go tell Kat as well," she told her. Jez looked between Ash and Tory hesitantly. Finally Ash gave a defeated nod. "Alright Simi, Urian, and Kat on the way," she assured them then vanished.

"Akri's friend Jez!" Simi squealed launching herself at Jez the moment she appeared. Jez stumbled back a step as she hugged Simi back. "Are you Simi's sister yet? You wouldn't really be my sister, you're not demon like the Simi. But we can pretend like I do with akra-Kat," Simi began to ramble. Jez pulled back and looked at her trying to get her attention. "Simi, Ash wants you to come with me to him," she told the little demon who was still rambling. Simi stopped immediately. "Is Akri-Daddy okay?" She asked. Jez nodded. Simi put her hands on her hips. "But if the Simi leave she'll miss Dimonigue," she said pouting. Jez smiled kindly. "Well I'm sure you can have akri take you out shopping after tell him Jez said it was only fair," she told her. That perked Simi right up. "Okay Jez," she replied happily. Jez looked around. "Urian?" She called unsure if it would work. Apparently it did because a moment later Urian appeared and when he saw it was Jez he didn't look too happy.

"You're not Acheron," Urian said crossing his arms over his chest. "Given that I'm a girl and Acheron is over a foot and a half taller then me I'd say good observation genius," Jez replied sarcastically. Urian frowned. "I don't answer to anyone but Acheron and only on good days," he told her. "Then why did you come?" She asked him her hands on her hips. "Because the call came from here I'd only assume it was him. Now what do you want?" He asked. Jez rolled her eyes. "Acheron needs some help you need to meet him at his house," she informed him. "Where?" Urian asked. Jez rolled her eyes up shaking her head. "Well since he's not here I guess that leaves New Orleans," she replied smartly. Urian growled with a frown. "Girl I would kill you but given that you're here must mean Acheron's taken some kind of likening to you," he threatened. Jez returned the hostile gaze. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged. After a minute of staring at each other Urian took a breath to steady himself then vanished.

Simi blew a raspberry at where Urian had been standing. "Don't worry Jez you're not akra-Jez but I wouldn't have let mean Urian hurt you. I'd roasty toasty him," she assured Jez. Jez looked at Simi with mock hurt. "You don't think I could have taken him?" She asked. Simi pat her shoulder reassuringly. "Of course you could have," she said. Jez stared at her shocked. She had the oddest feeling she was being patronized by the adolescent demon. "Where to now? Do we go see akri?" Simi asked. Jez shook her head. "No first we have to go get Kat," she explained. Simi clapped her hands excited. "Oh goody I get to go see akra-Kat and baby-akra," she exclaimed grabbing Jez's hand and flashing them up to Olympus to Sin and Kat's home. Kat looked up surprised to see them with a smile. "Baby-akra," Simi said rushing forward to see the baby girl lying in the crib. Kat stood up and walked over to Jez. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having my father's youngest and more favorite dark hunter here?" She asked suspiciously. Jez smiled a little nervous at Ash's daughter. "Tory wants you to go to their house. She thinks you might be able to help or at least want to try to with something," she informed her. Immediately Kat looked nervous. Sin put out his hand and took Kat's before she could vanish. "I'm going with you," he said assertively. "Sin there's no fighting we're just talking in New Orleans," Jez put out there nervously. Kat glared at Sin. "You stay here with our little girl. So help me if you push her off on Zerak it will be the couch for a decade," she threatened. After glaring at each other Sin nodded and gave Kat a quick kiss. "If there's going to be a fight I want you to come get me right away," he instructed Jez. She nodded and looked to Kat. "Ready to go?" She asked. Kat nodded. "Come on Simi take us to Ash."

Jez popped back into Ash and Tory's home to find him quietly discussing something with Urian while Tory was looking through some old books. "Dad what's going on?" Kat asked full of concern going over to Ash. Simi put her hands on her hips. "Akri better have some food for his Simi or hand over the black plastic. Simi and Akri's friend Jez say it only flare," she announced. Ash looked slightly confused. "Only fair," Jez corrected with a smirk. Ash laughed and nodded to Simi. "Tory made you some ice cream Sim. Why don't you go grab it," he offered indicating towards the kitchen. Simi rushed past and Ash turned his attention to Jez. "Thanks for rounding everyone up. You can go now," he told her. Her jaw dropped not believing it. "You're kidding right? I want to help," she pleaded. Ash shook his head. "No go home it's getting close to dawn," he instructed. Jez glared defiantly at him. Ash growled. "Go!" He ordered then flashed her back home and prevented her from returning before she could even argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat stared at her father in quiet surprise while Urian wore a smug grin. Simi came in and frowned at Ash. "The Simi loves her Akris but the Simi loves her Jez too. Simi doesn't love her Akri right now he's a big jerk to Simi's friends," she proclaimed before she turned her back on him. Ash sighed and closed his eyes. Tory went over and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "It was a bit harsh my love. Jez adores you in the same way Simi does. She just wants to help you," she said softly. Ash looked lovingly at her. "Before I knew her I caught glimpses of her in what I now think is the immediate future. She has to be home now," he told her showing how much it pained him to send her away. Tory nodded and stepped back. "Well while you explain this to everyone I'm going to drop in on Jez really quick and make sure she's okay," she told him giving him a quick kiss then vanishing.

Tory appeared in Jez's dark house. She didn't have to use her powers to try and find her. She was making enough noise people five blocks away knew where she was. Tory cringed at the sound of the tirade Jez was throwing knowing how hurt she must feel. She took a deep breath and went up the stairs to where Jez was. Jez paused with an armchair raised over her head when she saw Tory in the doorway. "Keep going, you can ruin Ash's favorite chair here but please don't ruin mine. I like it better then the ones I have," she confessed leaning against the door jam arms folded over her chest. Slowly Jez put the chair back down looking ashamed. "What are you doing here?" She asked sheepishly. Tory smiled. "Came by to make sure you were okay. Didn't think you'd be redecorating," she said as she looked around at the destruction. Jez gave a small laugh. Tory walked into the room. "You know Ash loves you. He appreciates what you did he just doesn't want to drag you into his battles. He'd rather see you live your life," Tory told her. Jez frowned. "What life?" She asked. "A lonely, detached life. Emptiness?" Jez asked indicating the empty house. "You have the other dark hunters," Tory tried. Jez shook her head. "Who I can never hang out with. Talking to them on the computer only does so much Tory. You and Ash are all I know. The only contact I have. Do you know how hard it is to live on your own like this? After my life?" She asked on the verge of hysterics. Tory rushed over and hugged her pulling Jez into a secure hug where she rocked her gently. "I know sweetie, I know. It's got to be so hard for you. But we're here for you. I promise," Tory assured her. After a few minutes Tory stepped back. "I have to go but I'll send Ash by tonight to talk to you okay? Go get some rest for now," she said ushering Jez towards her room. Once she saw her go inside she flashed herself back home.

She appeared beside Ash who was strumming his guitar. She smacked him lightly on the arm but enough for him to get the point. He looked up at her surprised. "What?" He asked. Tory put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Simi's right. You are such a jerk," she replied and turned her back on him leaving the room. Ash jumped up and ran after her. He caught her arm pulling her to a stop. "Tory what's going on? Please no more surprises. Is Jez alright?" He asked full of concern. Tory crossed her arms over her chest. "As alright as she can be at the moment. I sent her to bed for the day. You should have a dream hunter monitor her if they have time to spare," she instructed. Ash nodded. "Of course," he replied. Tory's features softened as she looked up into his swirling silver eyes. "She's lonely Ash. She's a new dark hunter. The first one created in awhile not counting Nick. She doesn't thrive in solitude like many of the other dark hunters," Tory told him. Ash nodded sadly knowing it was the truth. Tory put a gentle hand on his cheek. "Which is why before anything happens tonight or any further research is done with everyone you will go to her," she instructed. Ash sighed but nodded. "As soon as she wakes up I'll make sure she's alright," he assured her. Tory nodded. "And apologize," she added. Ash smirked but nodded. "It'll go straight to her head but if it makes you happy," he replied. Tory nodded with a smile. "You'll also be sleeping on the couch," she said patting his cheek and heading up the stairs. His jaw dropped as he stared after her. "You're kidding?" He called after her. Tory stopped midway up to look back at him and shake her head. "You come in and even your mother won't be able to stop how angry I'll be with you," she assured him before continuing up the stairs.

Jez woke up after sunset feeling refreshed. She jumped in the shower, got dressed and started a cup of coffee. She looked up and mumbled a thanks to which ever dream hunter helped her knowing they could hear her. She then poured herself a cup of coffee and smiled satisfied. "Got an extra cup?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Jez cursed as she put her cup down checking to see if she spilt and coffee on her jacket or pants. "Dammit Ash you creep the hell out of everyone when you do that," she growled at him. He shrugged with a smile and nodded to the coffee. "So do you have an extra cup?" He asked again. Jez glared at him then poured him a cup handing it to him. "Thanks," he said taking a sip. Jez went on savoring her coffee as they stood there in silence. "So why are you here? I thought you wanted me gone," she asked harshly. Ash shook his head. "I don't want you gone Jez. We don't even know anything yet," he pointed out. Jez rolled her eyes at him throwing her empty mug in the sink. Ash sighed. "You didn't need to send a dream hunter to me. It's you I'm angry at and that I can handle," she told him. Ash nodded. "Sometimes you don't know what's best for you," he told her. Jez spun around on him with a fierce look. "Enough oracle crap Ash. Why are you here? I do have patrol to do," she snapped. Ash looked down putting his glass on the counter. "I came to apologize. The way I threw you out was wrong and I'll try not to do it again," he told her his swirling silver eyes earnest. Jez glared at him a moment before giving him a curt nod. She spun around to leave when Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her to him hugging her tight. "Don't ever be afraid to come to me when you need some company. Tory and I have a room for you here and in Katoteros," he whispered into the top of her head. Jez nodded squeezing Ash gently before stepping back. "Be careful on your patrol," he told her. Jez nodded. "Call me if you need anything," she replied.

Jez was patrolling around when she sensed a group of them in an alley. Making her way over there she quickly knocked a cross bow and aimed at one of the daimons standing in the background. Her aim true as always, he turned to dust turning all the rest of the daimons attention on her. "Well hey boys why wasn't I invited to the party?" She asked with a brilliant smile. The daimons stood up together with dashing smiles that did nothing for her. "Well if it isn't the newest dark hunter in town. You ready to die so soon?" One asked. Jez shook her head as she slipped a dagger out of her sleeve. "It's not me who's going to be dying," she replied throwing the dagger at one making him burst into gold dust as the rest rushed her. She was scrapping around with a few when someone violently grabbed the back of her jacket throwing her back. "Watch out Little Girl," the new comer snapped swinging a sword at the daimons. Jez pressed the center on the hilt in her hand extending the blade of her sword. "Little Girl?" She demanded squaring up beside him making daimon dust. "It's you who should watch out Buddy. Daimon killer or not you call me that again and you're next," she snapped. The man took out another daimon and turned to her with a shocked look. "Buddy? I just saved your life Little One," he said. Jez rolled her eyes and threw a dagger at the daimon about the take out the stranger. "And now we're even," she shot at him retracting her blade now that all the daimons were gone. She started to walk away then stopped and turned around. "You should steer clear of the alleys at night. Clearly you don't know what you're dealing with," she said before she continued out of the alley and back on patrol leaving the stranger to stare after her in disbelief.

Ash growled as he felt someone appear upstairs. There was only one person who was able to do that beside Tory who was currently sitting on his lap bent over a book trying to find something. She turned to look at him concerned. "I'll be right back," he said lifting her up while he stood then placing her back down in the chair. "Should I put on some water?" She asked. Ash shook his head as he headed for the stairs. "He won't be staying," he grumbled earning him a raised eyebrow from his wife. Ash opened his computer room to find see a man standing before him so similar to him that the only difference was blonde hair instead of his current purple. That and when the man ripped off his sunglasses his eyes were blue. "What are you doing here Styxx? Are you asking to die?" Ash growled. Styxx waved him away making Ash raise his eyebrows now sure his brother had a death wish. "Do you know what just happened?" Styxx snapped. Ash smirked. "You just sighed your own death warrant?" Ash tried. Styxx sneered at him. "No. One of your dark hunters sure did. This little thing. I saved her from a bunch of daimons and she threatens me and calls me Buddy! You have to do something about this," he demanded. Ash relaxes crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. "A little thing huh? Blonde hair, blue eyes, nasty attitude?" He asked. Styxx nods. "You know who this is?" He asks. Ash scoffed at him. "Of course I know who it is and I'm damn proud of her. You got off easy trust me," Ash assured his brother. Styxx stared at him completely shocked. "And if I were you I'd go thank her because I'm sure she saved you back there as well. She's quick to repay her debts," Ash said raising an eyebrow. Styxx's jaw dropped completely baffled. "Head to her house she should be heading in for the day," Ash continued. "You must be joking me," Styxx said. Ash shook his head looking completely serious. "And apologize for your insults brother. You were raised with better manners," he added before sending Styxx to Jez's driveway.

Ash went downstairs and sat back down replacing Tory in his lap. "What did you're brother want?" She asked genuinely. Ash shook his head with a smile. "I think I just figured out why now more then ever I can't pick up anything from him or Jez," he replied. Tory squinted at him trying to make sense of it. When Ash just lifted his eyebrows at her she poked him hard in the ribs. "What is going on oh oracle?" She demanded. Ash shook his head with a laugh as he kissed her cheek. "You'll soon see," he assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jez threw on a red tank top to replace her jacket that she hung up with care making sure the daimons hadn't scuffed it up. She went to her computer room to check out the dark hunter message boards and her email. Squire council let her know they were still looking for a squire for her. "Get some girls already or give up with the whole don't touch your squire crap," she mumbled to herself. She got up stretched and was heading to her room when she got an odd feeling. She'd been getting them since she took on the first group of daimons but she had checked and they hadn't even gotten a scratch on her. It was like she should be connected something but she just couldn't. It would be dawn soon so she headed up to her room where she'd be safe. She stopped immediately as the doorbell rang. She reached down pulling the dagger from her boot. She headed to the door and looked through the peek hole and let out a breath and she pulled open the door. "Ash come on in quick though," she said stepping back and letting him in before slamming the door tight to prevent any sun to come in. She looked at him and tilted her head. "Blonde? I never thought I'd see that color on you," she teased. He just smirked before removing his sunglasses. Jez's eyes went wide and regripped her dagger. "You again," she snapped recognizing the guy from the alley. The man sneered at her. "Trust me I'm not happy to be here my brother sent me here," he told her. Jez stared at him for a moment before it hit her. She dropped the dagger in her hand and the stranger reacted in record speed to catch it before it dropped on her foot. "Never lose your grip on your weapon. Did Acheron teach you nothing?" He snapped at her. Jez still couldn't speak. Styxx tilted his head staring at her slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. Jez blinked a few times. "You're, you're Ash's brother. Twin brother?" She asked him in disbelief. Styxx nodded. "We'd look even more alike had he kept his nature hair color," he said. Jez's eyes bugged. "Ash is a blonde?" She exclaimed. Styxx nodded with a chuckle that seemed to startle even him. He put the dagger on the side table as he looked around. "Look maybe you should sit down you don't look so good," he suggested putting a hand out to lead her away. Jez shook her head and instead walked past him to the stairs. She paused when she didn't hear him following her. She turned to look at him. "Come," she instructed continuing up the stairs. Styxx suppressed a growl as he followed her.

Styxx stopped short in the doorway to the library. "What in the Gods names happened here?" He asked looking at Jez's earlier destruction. Jez looked around trying to figure out a place to sit. She sighed and pushed debris off a window seat and took care to place the books on a shelf. She made sure the shades were pulled tight. "You'll have to share the seat I haven't gotten around to cleaning up," she told him. "Sit there? Next to you?" He asked. Jez curled her lip at him. "Yes there. Is that a problem?" She snapped. Styxx sighed and sat down. Jez sat beside him facing him and crossing her legs like a pretzel. Styxx raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She snapped. "Is that comfortable?" He asked. Jez nodded. "Now how on earth are you Ash's brother?" She demanded. Styxx laughed. "For a roughed up pip squeak you entertain me," he told her. Jez looked at him completely confused and angry at the same time. Before she could snap at him he raised his hands in surrender. "Forgive me. I don't think I've properly introduced myself or you either for that matter," he said. Jez raised an eyebrow at him completely thrown off by the way he was speaking. "My name is Styxx. I hail from ancient Greece. I'm twin brother to you're dear friend Acheron or Ash as some of you seem to call him," he said introducing himself. "My name is Jez and I hail from New York present time. And you better quit it with the short jokes or you're done," she replied. Styxx laughed. It sounded odd to Jez's ears like he didn't do it often. "You entertain me Jez and no one has done that in a long time," he told her. Jez narrowed her eyes at him. "If this is you being nice I can understand why. You talk down to people you know that," she pointed out. Immediately his domineer changed. "I'm royalty. Or at least I was," he informed her. Jez's eyes went wide. "You and Ash are royal?" She asked. Styxx looked like he was contemplating something. "I fear for my life if I share too much with you on Ash's past," he told her. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "You have way too many surprises in you for one day. I have to rest so I can go patrol tonight. I'd say come back later but given that you saved my foot from a nasty cut I'll try and be a good hostess and offer you a guest room," she said standing up. Styxx looked around the room. "Does it look anything like this?" He asked unsure. Jez growled. "No now you can go burn in the sun for all I care or follow me," she instructed leaving the room.

Styxx stopped outside of her room and peaked inside. "Is this your room?" He asked. Jez turned around and was in front of him slamming the door shut before he could blink. "Yes and you'll stay away from it if you want to keep your head," she snapped. Styxx was appaulled at the way she treated him. She continued down the hallway and stopped at the very end opening up a door. Styxx peaked inside. "Does this meet your royal standards?" She asked sarcastically. Styxx nodded and headed into the room. "I don't have any clothes that might fit you but I know that you ancient greeks like to sleep in the nude anyway so I'll just leave you alone," she said turning away. "I don't burst into flames in the sun," Styxx said after her. Jez stopped and turned tilting her head at him. "What?" She asked not sure she'd heard him right. "I don't burn in the sun. I'm not a dark hunter. But thank you for the room," he told her. Jez stared at him amazed at the earnestly in his voice when he said that. "You're welcome," she replied turning away again. "Sleep well Jez," he called. Jez was tempted to turn again but instead called over her shoulder, "you too." Before she shut the door and retreated to her room. Once inside she locked the door and shoved wedges underneath. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a big tee shirt before climbing under the covers. She stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. "Why haven't you told me any of this Ash?" She wondered aloud. She laughed quietly to herself at the next thought. "And why is he an even bigger ass then you?"

Jez was having her usual dream of sitting in the living room with her family talking and laughing. When suddenly the usual dialog changed. Her mother looked to her side and smiled while she asked, "sweet heart why haven't you introduced us?" Jez looked beside her to find Styxx sitting there holding her hand. The weirdest part of all though was that it felt some how right. "Mum this is my love Styxx," she told her mother looking lovingly at Styxx his blue eyes showing nothing but undying love. Jez's father put out his hand. "Welcome to the family Styxx," he said with a smile. Styxx shook it then put his arm around Jez's waist. "You have the most wonderful daughter in the world," he proclaimed. The dream switched to them in the library like before. Only now it was clean and she sat leaning back against his chest on a chaise as they gazed into the fire. "I owe the world to you for forgiving me for what I was in the past. And I owe everything more for you bring me back to being my brother's family," Styxx whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine. He ran his hand gently up and down her arm as she turned to kiss his cheek. "It is all in the past and we all must learn from those mistakes to make us that much better now," she assured him entwining her fingers with his. He smiled before he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss each of her knuckles. "You look so at peace. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Styxx said his voice sounding strange. Jez tilted her head at him. "I wonder," Styxx continued before Jez was jolted awake.

Her eyes snapped open as she found Styxx leaning over her reaching out to her. She leapt up grabbing his arm and flinging him down onto the bed where she straddled him grabbing a knife from her nightstand. "What are you doing in here?" She snapped her eyes on fire. "Do you have a weapon hidden everywhere in this place?" Styxx asked eyeing the knife. Jez lifted up his shoulders then shoved him back down forcefully. "That's not what I asked," she yelled. Styxx put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to startle you or wake you at all. Please put the knife away," he pleaded. Jez stared at him hard before she threw the knife down on the pillow beside his head. Styxx in turn grabbed it quick and threw it into the wall across the room. "It's out of your reach so unless you have another one hiding somewhere you'll have to kill me with you're hands if it comes to that," he explained when she gave him a killer look. "Why were you in here?" She asked again. Styxx sighed. "You were calling my name. I wasn't sure what it was so I came to check on you. I found you asleep and you just looked so at peace. So soft I just wanted to see if I could be a part of it just once in my life," he confessed. Jez stared at him dumb founded. She hated anyone coming into her room especially after her past. But there was a pain in the way he said it that made her feel almost sorry for him. He was looking at her in such a way that was earnest and open. There was none of his royal breeding in this look. He slowly reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Jez couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh. She'd been out of contact of anyone for so long. Before she realized what was going on Styxx put a hand behind her head and gently lead her down to his lips. The moment their lips met both she and him moaned. Styxx buried his hand in her hair deepening the kiss while Jez roamed his bare chest with her hands. She shot up immediately when she didn't feel any cloth on his waist nothing between her thighs and his stomach.

Jez jumped out of the bed and left Styxx looking at her with such longing she didn't have to see the tell tale sign below the waist to know where his mind was. "Where are your clothes?" She demanded her voice a bit ragged and hating herself for it. "I sleep in the nude the Greeks never had a problem with public nudity," he replied like it was nothing. Jez just gaped at him. "But I'll cover myself if it makes you more comfortable," he continued instantly clothed in silk bottoms. Jez shook her head trying to clear it. "No I'd be much more comfortable if you left and let me finish sleeping," she declared. Styxx sat up and looked at her trying to figure her out. He sighed and stood up heading for the door. It was then that Jez realized it was still locked with the wedges underneath. "How did you get in here?" She asked hoarsely her every nightmare returning to her. Styxx spun around to look at her confused by the change in her voice. He could see she was panicking even given how well she was trying to hide it. He couldn't figure out what he'd done but he felt horrible for it. Wanting to comfort her he stepped toward her arm out. She backed up against her dresser shaking her head frantically her eyes wide. "Jez," he began. "No! Please just leave. If you can get in here you can leave. Get out of my house and stay away," she said trying to control her breathing. Styxx didn't want to leave her like this she was frantic and he had some how caused it. But see the fear she had directed at him he nodded slowly and vanished. Jez collapsed on the floor hugging her knees to her chest trying her hardest not to cry. But all the strength in the world couldn't stop her from racking sobs that came. Her worst nightmares were coming at her again and she would not sleep in fear of it happening again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a shorter chapter but I had to get another chapter out from the response I got :) please keep up the reviews it keep me going. Enjoy!**

"Acheron wake up!" Styxx demanded flashing himself right beside Ash's bed. Ash growled so viciously he turned into his true god form glaring at Styxx. "Kill me later. This is about Jez," Styxx said urgently. Instantly Ash was back to normal eyes full of worry. He sat up so fast Tory sat up too tense and alert. Styxx averted his eyes catching a glimpse that Tory had taken to heart Ash and his own ways of sleeping style. He knew if Ash saw him looking he take his eyes out in the most painful way. Quickly Ash clothed himself and Tory. "What's wrong? What did you do to her?" Ash demanded jumping out of bed and wrapping a hand around his throat. Styxx struggled to breath as Ash lifted him off the floor. Tory rushed beside him and rest a gentle hand on his arm. "Ash deep breaths we need him to speak," she whispered. After a moment Ash seemed to listen and lowered Styxx and relaxed his grip slightly. "I don't know what I did. I heard her calling me and didn't realize she was dreaming. I flashed into her room. I just wanted to see if she felt as peaceful as she looked. Then she woke up and," but he didn't get to finish. Ash vanished while Tory shook her head worry clear upon her face. Styxx rubbed his throat as he looked at her. "What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked her. Tory looked at him with such sadness not just for Jez but for what seemed like him too. He always liked Tory she was accepting through everything in the past. "It wasn't you Styxx. How were you to know?" She assured him softly. Dread consumed him. "What?" He asked her. Tory shook her head. "It's how she became a dark hunter. Someone broke into her room while she was asleep. Styxx, Jez was rapped and murdered."

Ash appeared in Jez's room and scooped her up from the floor holding her against his chest like a child. At first Jez screamed, a scream that should have pierced his eardrums, and fought against him so hard he feared she'd pass out from lack of oxygen between her screaming, sobbing, and fighting. But through it all he didn't let go. "Jez, shh, J it's me. It's Ash," he assured her over and over again until she finally looked at him. The instant she did she cried so hard it broke his heart into thousands of pieces. She clung to him so tight he had to fight to breath but he didn't say anything. He just rocked her back and forth in a smooth calm movement as she shook and sobbed. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I'm here," he cooed in her ear. His shirt was soaked through with her tears but he didn't care. He felt for her knowing her pain. He spent the rest of the day with her well past sunset just like that. Tory popped in making Jez go stiff in fear and making Ash cringed. "It's just me Jez. It's just Tory," she said softly stroking her hair. Jez shook unable to fight the nightmares that were flashing behind her closed eyes. They flew open to see the deep concern both Ash and Tory held for her. "We've got you baby nothing is going to hurt you. Not while we're here," she assured her wiping her eyes.

Styxx paced back in forth in his home not caring about the destruction he'd left in his wake. The beautiful masterpieces now lost forever. He was too pissed. Though he only knew Jez a day, a most of it she wasn't on his good side, he wanted to cause so much pain to the one responsible for this. He cringed realizing the immediate one responsible was him. He shook his head. "How was I to know?" He told himself. He tore down another shelf angry at himself and the world. He wanted to go to her but Tory had said it would not be a good idea, not now. So instead he'd gone home and ruined nearly every room in it. He ran his hand over his face and paused, as he smelt his hand. He inhaled deep closing his eyes. It smelt like her vanilla and feminine. He closed his eyes seeing her leaning over him such fire in her eyes. He wanted to scream at what it had set off after that. It made sense now. The weapons everywhere, he should have left the knife where it was. But then she might have very well killed him. But it was her safety, it made her feel safe. He shook his head. She shouldn't have to keep herself safe. Where were the squires, why was she living alone after what she'd been through in life. Styxx shook his head getting angrier at the minute. Finally he just yelled at the top of his lungs shaking the whole house, frustrated there was nothing else he could do.

Jez stayed in Ash's arms the entire night. He left only briefly to have all of his calls forwarded to Alexion and when he returned he scooped her right back up rocking her. "Simi wanted to come. Well first she wanted to, 'roasty toasty' my 'stinking cow brother.' But then she wanted to see you," Ash told her softly. Jez had stopped crying but was still stiff in fear. "Danger offered to have you stay with them in Katoteros. Savatar even invited you for a surf," he tried. Nothing seemed to register. Not until she pushed away from him. Ash looked down at her concerned while Tory looked on off to the side. For the first time she looked him in the eye. "I need to handle this on my own. I can't have you do this every time something happens," she said as calmly as she could. Ash shook his head. "It's still new, freshly ingrained," he began but Jez raised her hand to stop him. "Please. Thank you but I, I need to try and do this on my own. Pull myself back together," she told him. Ash didn't look so sure but Tory stood up and took his hand. "If you need us call. Stop by tonight before patrol if you're up to it," she told her. Jez just nodded. Ash seemed to study her a moment but then sighed without saying anything. He was about to vanished when Jez stopped him. "Tell Styxx," she began. She swallowed trying to make her voice sound stronger. "Tell Styxx I'm sorry," she whispered. Ash nodded then kissed the top of her head before he and Tory vanished.

Jez curled up on the couch down stairs with a cup of coffee in her hands. Just after the sun set the doorbell rang making her jump. She cursed at herself for being so jumpy she hated feeling so out of control. She set down her coffee and went to the door. She watched as a delivery truck left before she opened the door. There she stared down at her porch in awe. There were bags and boxes littered on the steps. She brought it all inside and sat on the couch opening them. First was a new knife with a J elegantly carved into the hilt. Then a dagger and new sword similarly decorated. Then there was a pair of sword earrings with skulls on them. She opened up a clothing box and lifted out a silk nightgown that made her jaw drop and cheeks color in embarrassment. Last there was an envelope. Hoping it was signed by whoever sent her all of this she opened it. Inside was a note elegantly written out in a script so precise she'd never seen anything like it. "Jez, I hope that you may find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistake. I had not known what it would do to you and over stepped my bounds. Never in my thousands of years have I been so sorry for hurting someone like you. I hope that these gifts may give hint to my sorrow. If there is anything else I may do for you please feel free to call me or stop by. Sincerely yours, Styxx," it read. Jez looked around at all that he sent her and sighed. Deciding what to do she went up stairs to refresh herself and shower. She dressed in her usual leather pants and jacket. But decided to slip on a tank top underneath just in case. She slid on her boots then went back down stairs. She slipped her new sword in her jacket, her knife in her boot and dagger at her hip. She slipped one of the earrings in her left ear and headed out.

There was a knock at Ash's door and before it even finished Tory was there opening the door. "Hey sweetie come on it," she said stepping aside. Jez nodded sheepishly coming in. "I can't stay I just need to talk to Ash," she said. Tory nodded and looked to the kitchen where Ash came out with a cup of coffee. "Hey J, how are you feeling?" He asked her. Jez shrugged. "Better thanks again," she replied. Ash nodded. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of her earring. "I have to get myself a pair of those," he said nodding to it. Jez smirked touching it gently. "I'll have to ask you're brother where he got them," she said with an eyebrow raised. Ash's jaw dropped, as Tory's eyes grew wide. "You know?" Tory asked. Ash put up his hand before Jez could reply. "What do you know?" He corrected. Jez stared at him. "I know that you have a twin brother, that your natural hair color is actually blonde, which I'm insulted that you don't accept," she said with a pointed glare at him making a smile twitch on his lips. "What else?" He prompted. Jez sighed and shrugged. "I don't know that you were royal and you 'hail' from ancient Greece," she finished. Ash sighed with a nod. Jez tilted her head at him studying him. "Is there something else?" She asked. Ash just stared at her. Frustrated she threw her hands up into the air. "Forget it, I never get anything out of you. None of us do," she cried aggravated. She looked over at him. "Perhaps you could break your silence enough to tell me where your brother lives," she pointed out. Ash smirked with a nod. Before he could answer he sent her to his brother's foyer. Tory looked up at him concerned. "You sent her to him?" She asked. Ash nodded kissing her. Tory pulled back and studied him. "Are you worried?" She asked. Ash thought about it. "I always am wary when it's a future I can't see," he replied. Tory rolled her eyes with a smile. "I hate when you talk like an oracle," she told him. He laughed. "I know which is why I do it just to bug you," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! Review let me know what you think so far :)**

Jez looked around a room that looked like a war zone. "Styxx?" She called worried that someone had been by and attacked. A second later Styxx appeared at the top of the stairs and stared down at her as shocked to see her as she was to see him. "Jez?" He asked rushing down the stairs. Jez nodded. "You complained about my library when your home looks like this?" She asked motioning to the wreckage. Styxx looked around and actually blushed making Jez raise her eyebrows in surprise. "My home is normally much more intact then it is currently," he informed her. Jez smirked. "Did you get my gifts?" Styxx asked. Jez nodded fingering the earring in her ear. "It's why I stopped by. I wanted to thank you before I went out on patrol. You didn't have to do all of that," she assured him. Styxx shook his head waving her thanks away. "It was the least I could do," he replied. "I'm also leaving to go talk to Ash and get you a squire," he told her. Jez's face screwed up in anger. "I don't need anyone to take care of me," she growled. Styxx rolled his eyes. "You don't always have to be so stubborn and tough. You're small people can over power you," he pointed out. Jez's eyes snapped with fire. "Who are you to even try and judge me? How long have I known you? I know that personally I've known you long enough. I came by to thank you but forget it. I'm out of here," she snapped and turned away slamming his front door behind her. Styxx yanked it open and stared after her. "This isn't your house to go slamming doors Little Girl," he shouted after her. Jez shoved her helmet on her head and she straddled on her bike that she could only assume Ash sent over after her. She turned to give Styxx the finger before peeling out of his driveway and heading out into the street.

Ash sighed as he stared bored at his brother. "Why do you insist on continuously showing up?" He mumbled as his brother paced back and forth in front of him. Styxx paid him no mind while Tory hid a smile. "You do realize I don't like you. And just because you have taken an interesting interest in one of my dark hunters doesn't make me like you any more," he went on. Styxx turned around to stare at him. "She's stubborn," he snapped. Ash nodded. "Tell me about it," he laughed. Styxx shook his head. "She is unbearable stubborn. She wont listen, and she doesn't understand she needs to be protected," he complained. Ash rolled his eyes. "So be it, it's for her to learn from," he told Styxx. Styxx stared at him. "You care about her. You know what happened to her and yet you let her live alone?" He accused. Ash stood up quickly his silver eyes deadly. "Brother is that so different from what you did to me? I do not know exactly what had happened to her she chooses like me to not talk about it and I respect that. Unlike you who has shared just a little too much with her," he said harshly. Styxx stood his ground. "I don't want her hurt," he snapped. Tory stood up then and got between the two of them. She tilted her head looking up at Styxx. "Why don't you want her hurt?" She asked probingly. Styxx seemed caught by surprise at the question. "I, I just don't want her to be hurt like that," he offered. Tory shook her head studying him. "No, there's more to it then that. You care about her. Really care about her," she told him. Styxx balked at her. Ash studied him as well. "Do you?" Ash asked. "No! She insults me, infuriates me, and is completely uncivilized," Styxx replied. Ash laughed. "Sounds just like Valerius when he first met Taby," he said looking at Tory. Tory smiled looking up at him. "Sounds like me when I first met you," she replied with a laugh. "But Jez hasn't thrown a hammer at him," Ash replied with a laugh earning him a playful hit on the arm. "No she just holds me a knife point," Styxx threw in there. Ash smirked. "Sounds like she likes you," he teased. Styxx rolled his eyes. "You two are no help at all. If you wont help I will go to the squire council myself," he announced. Ash shook his head. "If you care so much about her having a squire you be hers," he told him. Styxx stared at him a moment. "Fine! Since you don't seem to care about her. I'll be one until the your council sets it up for her," he replied. Ash rolled his eyes. "And you claim that she's stubborn," he said under his breath. Styxx ignored him and vanished to go find Jez.

Jez stopped short when Styxx appeared right in front of her. He handed her a slip of paper. "What's this? Another apology?" She snapped. Styxx laughed. "Hardly. It's my number so that you can call me day or night. Until you get a squire I will be yours," he informed her then began to walk away. Jez smirked to herself pulling out her cell phone. A few feet away Styxx's began ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered. "Hello?" He asked. "I don't need a squire when will you get that through your thick skull," Jez replied her hand on her hip as she stared at his back. He spun around to glare at her. "You need to let someone in," he shouted into the phone. Jez snapped it shut on him. "I can take care of myself," she snapped back. Styxx laughed mockingly at her. "Yes I can see that given how you died," he mocked. Jez's eyes grew wide and she flashed before him and punched in hard in the jaw snapping his head back. "You ever say anything like that again to me and I don't care who your brother is, I'll kill you," she threatened in a low voice. Styxx stared hard at her. "I think my brother would thank you more then anything else and I might even have Hades send you my regards as well. So be my guess Little One, end my life," he said coolly to her matching her stare. Jez just stared up at him defiantly for a moment tense. "Don't ever wish death upon yourself. I've been there, trust me. And you're brother would send me back don't doubt that," she told him. Styxx shook his head his eyes haunted. "No he would owe you one. After the life I put him through," he began then stopped and shook his head. Jez tilted hers looking at him. Styxx took a deep breath. "Come, it will be dawn soon let's get you home and I'll answer which ever question you are trying to figure out," he instructed. Jez sneered at him. "I can still patrol awhile more," she insisted. But Styxx shook his head sternly. "While I am your squire you'll be taking no risks," he told her definitively and before she could argue he took her hand and flashed them inside her house.

Styxx kept a strong grip on her hand without hurting her as he lead her to her living room. He sat her down on the couch and made sure she stayed put while he went to check on the curtains to make sure they were sealed. He turned back to find Jez watching him intently. He leaned against an armchair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you doing this?" Jez asked him. Styxx shrugged. "Because it's not right for you to be alone. How long have you been a dark hunter anyway?" He asked her. Jez shrugged. "Less then a year. All the other dark hunters live alone," she pointed out. Styxx shook his head. "But how many died like you?" He asked not in a mocking way but truthful. Jez looked away. Styxx sighed slowly going over to sit beside her. "You don't deserve to end up like Acheron did. You have too much spirit for that," he said quietly. Jez turned to look back at him tilting her head confused. Styxx chuckled. "You look so young doing that," he told her. "Not in a short, child like way. Look it's not an insult," he added when he saw a fire spark in her eyes. "What do you mean like Acheron?" She asked him returning to what made her tilt her head. Styxx sighed. "Acheron doesn't like his past to be known. And given that I know what happened, what I caused, I don't blame him," he told her. Jez looked confused her mouth opening slightly as she squinted at him. "What you caused?" She asked without judgment.

Styxx nodded looking away. "I was not the kindest of brothers, not even close. I think I was more cruel to Acheron then anyone else. I was cruel to my own sister," he confessed. Jez's jaw dropped as she crossed her legs sitting Indian style facing him. "Ash has a sister?" She asked in disbelief. Styxx smiled at the memory of his sister. "Yes we did. She was beautiful and so kind hearted. I only wish I was kinder. She was similar to you. Short, blonde, blue eyed, beautiful," Styxx said returning his attention to her. "She had a son too. A beautiful little ball of drool," he said with a laugh. Jez couldn't believe her ears. "What happened to them? You're talking about them in the past tense," she pushed. Immediately Styxx face fell. He got a far away look no longer focusing on her. "They've died," he said then looked down ashamed. Jez looked intently at him. When he made no move to say more she gently reached out and touched his cheek. He was crying. "Styxx?" She asked tentatively. Without looking up he sighed. "I was an awful brother to them both, a terrible uncle to me nephew. The reason Acheron is so jaded is because of what I had done to him in our human lives," he admitted. Jez held her breath as he continued. "You would never believe the things I had done to him just because my sister loved him more. I took his rightful place beside our father. I had him beaten countless times for nothing more but pleasure. I, I even had him castrated," he said finally lifting his head up to meet her gaze. Jez sucked in her breath and put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I made fun of him and had him beaten for what my father force on him as a child. Against his will Acheron was a whore. He understands more then even I do what you have been through. And I was horrible enough to him to make him feel worse. In all my years I have never been able to make it up to him. But the debt I feel I owe him would never be repaid in that time," he finished with so much pain in his voice Jez wanted nothing more to comfort him. She moved into his lap throwing her arms around his neck as she stroked his cheek. Styxx stiffened at first not expecting it. "My poor Styxx," Jez cooed as she wept for him and the pain her felt inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews they make me happy :) Here's the next chapter. I will try and update either everyday or every other day. Hope you enjoy!**

The two of them remained like that for a while, Jez silently soothing Styxx. Finally well after sunrise Styxx cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He didn't push Jez away though. "How is it that you're soothing the one responsible for making you leader the way he is?" He asked her softly. Jez pulled back to look at him and cupped his face in her hands. "Because that was the past. You've learned from that and from what I can tell you truly feel sorry for what you've done. There is no way to change it now so how can I be mad when I was not there?" She told him. Styxx eyes melted as he gazed into Jez's earnest ones. He stroked her cheek gently. "After what you've been through how can you be so caring and forgiving?" He asked her. Jez tried to look away but Styxx gently pulled her face back to his. He kissed her lips softly. "You don't have to tell me now," he assured her as he smoothed the hair out of her face. Jez nodded. Styxx took a deep breath and looked around. "You should get some sleep. You need rest," he said lifting her up with him and gently setting her down on her feet. He took her hand and silently led her up to her bedroom. He stopped at the door letting go of her hand. "I will be in the guest room, where I will stay this time I promise. Just call me loudly if you need me," he told her. Jez nodded. Styxx went to touch her cheek but dropped his hand deciding not to push his luck. Instead he turned and walked down the hall leaving Jez to stare after him.

In her room Jez threw on a big tee shirt and crawled into bed. But instead of falling asleep right away like she should have being as tired as she was she didn't. Instead she stared up at her ceiling picturing Styxx and the pain he was in now. As much as it must hurt him she hurt for him as well. Unable to stop herself she called out. "Styxx?" She called just loudly enough. Instead of just appearing she heard him knock. "Jez did you call?" He asked through the door. "Yes," she replied. Hesitantly Styxx opened the door. He was in flannel pajamas that Jez couldn't help but giggle at. Styxx looked at her confused. "Your pajamas," she indicated noting how uncomfortable he seemed in them. Styxx looked offended. "I was just trying to think of you make sure that I don't freak you out in anyway," he told him angrily. Jez put her hand to her mouth trying to stop her giggling. "And if you're so worried about my pajamas, what about yours?" He demanded. Jez stopped immediately. "What about them?" She snapped. Styxx looked at her like she was crazy. "It's a ratty old tee shirt. What was wrong with the night gown I gave you?" He asked. Jez balked at him. "It was silky and nearly see through," she replied. Styxx rolled his eyes. "Well forgive me for trying to cloth you in something nice," he snapped. Jez threw a pillow at him hard. He caught it against his chest. "Well thank the gods it's not a knife this time," he said sarcastically. Jez growled at him and jumped out of bed launching herself at him. A moment before she got to him she was changed into the nightgown he had gotten her. He caught her against his chest. She stared up at him where he smirked down at her. "You called?" He reminded her. She looked up at him completely lost forgetting that she had. "Oh," she said sheepishly. Styxx flashed her a daring smile that made her knees give. He scooped her up in his arms catching her and took her over to the bed. "Will you stay?" She asked him softly. Styxx raised his eyebrows at her surprised. "With your clothes on of course," she pointed out with a smirk. Styxx gave a small pout but nodded. "Do you mind if I change into some more comfortable though?" He asked. Jez nodded and he changed into blue silt bottoms that matched her nightgown. He slipped into bed beside her and she curled up beside him resting her head on his chest. "Good night my Styxx," she said with a yawn. Styxx smiled and stroked her hair. "Good night my love," he whispered as Jez fell asleep.

After sunset Jez woke up and felt Styxx watching her. "You know it's not polite to stare," she informed him. He laughed making her head shake slightly. "Well it's not polite to drool on those you invite to your bed either but you don't see me complaining," he replied. Jez shot up and stared at him her jaw dropping. "I do not drool," she snapped. Styxx raised his eyebrows at her. "Then what's the pool of spit on my chest from?" He asked. Jez punched him in the arm not hard enough to hurt him but enough to get the point across. "You are not nice at all you jerk! You'd think someone with your upbringing would be a little more classy," she informed him. Styxx nodded and slipped out of the bed. "Of course. What should I start for you?" He asked. Jez laid back on her back sighing. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee," she replied. Styxx rolled his eyes. "Food wise?" He prompted. Jez shook her head making Styxx heave an aggravated sigh. He turned to leave shaking his head and mumbling to himself when Jez grabbed his hand. He turned back with a questioning look. Jez pulled him done to her and kissed him gently. "I'm going to be out for a few minutes so if I don't come down right away after my shower don't worry," she informed him. Styxx shook his head before she even finish. "Where are you going?" He demanded. "Out. I wont take long," she informed him. Styxx didn't seem pleased with the reply so Jez sat up and stared at him sternly. "Don't even think about arguing with me I didn't even have my coffee yet," she snapped at him. He looked about to argue but instead threw his hands into the air and left the room in a huff. Rolling her eyes Jez got out of bed to take a quick shower.

Jez popped herself in front of Ash's house since she didn't have the privileges of popping herself inside. She didn't bother knocking on the door but instead let herself right in. Ash was on the couch as usual playing his guitar. He stood up and gently placed the guitar down when he saw her come in. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out Jez launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tight. Ash was speechless as he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently. Jez nodded and looked up at him her eyes shining. "I'm so sorry I never truly shared with you what happened to me. You more then anyone would have understood," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Ash gaped at her, sudden realization hitting him. She wasn't staring up at him with disgust or complete sorrow for him but complete understanding. It tore at his heart so much that he wrapped his arms around her as he fell to his knees bringing her down with him. Tory came into the doorway from the kitchen and looked on nervously. Ash shook his head as his own tears fell from his eyes. Tory nodded and backed up back into the kitchen. Ash pulled Jez against him. "You never have to tell me," he began but Jez shook her head. "One day I will but not tonight," she whispered. Ash nodded in understanding. Jez pulled back to look up at him. "I will never tell a soul Ash just as you've always kept my life a secret I will keep yours," she promised him. Ash just nodded as he wiped away the tears on her face. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I have to get back to your brother, he'll have a heart attack if I don't return soon," she said standing up. Ash smirked shaking his head. "Please just let him," he replied. Jez's eyes sharpened as she glared at him. "Don't you dare say that about him. He's trying so hard to make it up to you. He is truly sorry about his past," she snapped. Ash frowned. "He still did it and that will never change," he acknowledged. Jez shook her head at him. "He has learned and has helped you since then," she pointed out. Ash opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Tory came back in the room and shook her head warningly at him. Instead he took a deep breath. "Alright have a good hunt tonight," he said kissing her forehead. Jez nodded and popped out of there. Tory moved over to him and helped him up. "You alright with her knowing?" She asked him. Ash sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is there much choice?" He replied. Tory shrugged. "You're the almighty god," she pointed out. Ash's lips twitched in a half smile. "I couldn't mess with her memories. She'd kill me," he told her. Tory smiled with a laugh. "That's true. And so is what she said about your brother," she added. Ash scowled looking down at her. "Tory," he said in a warning tone. Tory crossed her arms over her chest returning the scowl. "Don't start with me Ash. Just think about it. I don't need your abilities to know we'll be seeing a lot more of him."

Jez popped into her kitchen to find Styxx at the table with a full buffet of breakfast items. He stood up immediately when he saw her. "Where have you been?" He demanded. But when he saw her red eyes his domineer immediately changed. He rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked full of concern as he wiped the remaining tears from her face. Jez shook her head as she buried it against his chest. "I just was seeing your brother," she sighed. Styxx stiffed. Jez looked up and found his face frozen. "What is it baby?" She asked this time it was her who was concerned. "He's going to kill me," he said quietly. Jez shook her head. "Yes he is. And the Gods know I deserve it," he insisted softly. Jez hit him hard in the chest making him look down at her. "Knock it off. The two of you are impossible I don't understand how Tory deals with it. Ash's not going to kill you because he'll have to go through me first," she insisted. Styxx scoffed. "This is Ash we're talking about. Killing you would be easy as," he began but Jez glared hard at him her eyes like daggers. He put his hands up in surrender. "Why don't you go eat some breakfast and have your coffee. We can argue about this later," he offered. At the word coffee Jez immediately perked up.

Styxx sat in silence across from Jez as she sipped her coffee and ate an English muffin drenched in honey at his insistent nagging. Finally after she finished the English muffin she looked over at him. "You know, I thought we went over this this morning. It's not polite to stare," she told him. Styxx rolled his eyes. "Well I'd be eating but I already did that while you planned my death with Acheron," he snapped. Jez growled low in her throat. "What? You had your coffee," Styxx demanded. Jez jumped up from the table and grabbed her leather coat off the back of her chair. "I'm going patrolling," she announced heading for the front door. Styxx popped in front of the door decked out in all black gear holding out her dagger, and sword. "Geez I hate when Ash does that and know you're starting," she complained. "Yes now here and we'll take my car," he announced. Jez rolled her eyes. "You're taking this squire thing way to seriously. I've been doing fine on my own for a year now," she reminded him. Styxx just crossed his arms over his chest not moving an inch. Frowning Jez sighed. "Fine but it better be a fast one," she said. Styxx smirked. "That's the only way I like it," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short chapter sorry :/ Thanks for all the reviews though :) They make me happy **

Styxx slid into a spot in the ally and Jez jumped out. "I'll give you that you drive faster then most people but we're getting you on my bike," she called to him as he got out of the car as well. Styxx shook his head. "I don't know how to drive a bike," he replied. Jez rolled her eyes as she checked to make sure she had all her gear in easy reach. "Which is why I would drive no way I'm letting you wreck my bike," she explained. Styxx stared at her appalled. "You would ask me to ride behind you on a bike?" He asked. Jez gave him a droll stare. "We're in the twenty-first century your royal pompous ass. Get used to it," she shot at him. Styxx puffed up looking pissed. Jez started away before he could even start insulting her. Just before she reached the edge of the ally he popped next to her. "Where are you going without me?" He snapped. Jez punched him hard in the shoulder. "Would you knock it off with the popping crap. And forgive me highness but I was going to do my job if you don't mind," she said sarcastically. Styxx sneered at her as he rubbed his arm. "As your squire it's my job to make sure you're safe," he told her. Jez threw her hands in the air. "Yes. During the day," she shouted. Styxx growled. "Fine be that way I'll be at your house," he said turning away. Jez grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. You're not allowed in my house if I'm not there," she insisted. Styxx arched a taunting eyebrow at her. "But don't squires live with their dark hunters?" He asked. Jez frowned. "Last I checked my house didn't reach your royal standards," she snapped back. Styxx stared at her just willing her to accept this. Jez stared back meeting his challenge. "Princess you're going to have to learn to deal with this because I'm not leaving you alone," Styxx finally said. Jez growled threateningly. "I'm not you're Princess if I remember correctly you're the royal one. Now let me do my job without your sloppy interference," she threatened. Styxx just shook his head infuriating Jez more. "Ash!" She screamed loudly.

Ash rubbed a hand down his face sighing agrivated. Tory looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong Ash?" She asked concerned. Ash shook his head. "I really wish Jez would just use a cell phone like all the other annoying dark hunters so I could ignore her as well," he admit. Tory smirked. "Oh just go to her. You know you love her," she teased. Ash shook his head. "No she's not in a good mood so you know exactly what she'll be like," he said. Tory laughed. "Yes and I'm sure it's just a little love spat going on between her and your brother," she offered. Ash rolled his eyes. "Then can I just stay out of it?" He asked hopefully. Tory shook her head making Ash pout. "The sooner you go the sooner you can come back," she said nudging him. With a sigh Ash stood up. "You owe me," he said to Tory. Tory rolled her eyes. "We'll see," she replied then Ash vanished.

Ash growled menacingly at Jez and Styxx who were glaring at each other so hard that it looked like they were trying to kill each other with one look. Jez paid no mind to Ash's threatening snarls while Styxx did tense. "What do you want?" Ash demanded. Jez finally looked away from Styxx to glare at Ash. "Make him go away!" She demanded. Ash smirked with a chuckle. "I told you to let the heart attack kill him," he replied. Jez narrowed her eyes at him. "He's not letting me go patrol," she pointed out ignoring his comment. "That's not true. I was going to as long as I went along," Styxx added. Ash turned his attention on his brother. "You better shut up before she throws at dagger at you. She one foot stomp away from doing it," he warned. Jez's jaw dropped. "I do not stamp my feet," she argued. Ash lifted an eyebrow at her. "You have and I know right now you're fighting really hard not to," he said calmly. Jez frowned. "Now you two get along because there's no way in hell I'm coming back here to sort this out. Jez you let him tail around like a good little dog and Styxx quit doting on her hand and foot. Now you two better kiss and make up or so help me Styxx is dead and Jez is going to Alaska," he warned. Both Jez and Styxx stared at him jaws open. Jez was about to say something when Ash put his hand up. "Don't start with me. Now go or it's Alaska for you," he threatened. With one last warning glare he vanished.

Jez huffed stamping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. Immediately Styxx broke out in hysterical laughter. Jez's eyes grew wide as she glared at him. "He was right. You actually did stamp your foot," Styxx bellowed. "No I did," Jez began then stopped when she realized that's exactly what she did. With a sigh she regained her composure. "Fine let's just get this night over with so I can go back and sleep and get a few hours of sleep were I can pretend you don't exist," she said turning away to head out of the ally. Styxx leaned to her ear. "Are you so sure I wont be there in your dreams? Or perhaps in your bed again?" He whispered. Jez twirled around appalled. Styxx caught her upper arms and pulled her against him as he kissed her passionately. Jez's breath escaped her and it didn't even phase her to push him away. Instead she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself even closer to him. Styxx backed her up against a wall deepening his kiss. As soon as Jez's back hit that wall though something inside her snapped. Immediately she stopped returning the kiss and popped out from between him and the wall to be at him back. She fingered the dagger in her belt while Styxx spun around wildly looking for her with complete surprise on his face. Jez stopped herself short as she pulled the dagger out of her belt right before she released it for a throw. Styxx just stared at her in shock almost that which matched her own. Immediately she dropped her hand while realization came to Styxx. "I'm so sorry Jez. I didn't mean to, I didn't realize," he stammered. Jez just shook her head trying to shake the panic she was feeling and fight the shaking that was threatening to control her body. "No, it's not your fault," she said quietly trying to control herself. Styxx wouldn't hear it though and shook his head. He didn't step towards her but he was opening himself up letting her see how sorry he was. "No Jez I should have known better. This was all my fault. If you would prefer I will wait at home until dawn when you will return from your patrol," he offered. Jez shook her head feeling horrible for Styxx because it truly was not his responsibility to take. "No I'm fine now. Come though I can sense some daimons nearby," she told him turning away trying to hide the shaking that was still making her hands tremble.

Styxx and Jez fought off several daimons and dusted them all. Styxx didn't miss the fact that Jez's hands were still trembling slightly and that she would jump more when there was a daimon at her back. He fought hard to prevent any from getting at her back. She'd shiver several times and blame it on the cool night air but he knew better. He also knew better then to correct her. She was proud and stubborn but in this he would let her fight her own demons no matter how much he wanted to fight them for her. He'd learned from his past with Acheron to let them sort this out on their own. He did stay close enough though especially when fighting. Finally dawn was coming and despite her stubbornness Styxx got her into the car before she could fight until the very last minute. "I'm not a child you know. I've been doing this for awhile," she commented from the passenger seat. Styxx rolled his eyes. "Yes and while I'm your squire it's my job to make sure you can continue doing it for the rest of eternity," he replied. Jez didn't say anything but Styxx felt a slight change in her demeanor and was a little concerned when he got no retort from her. He glanced over from the corner of his eye and saw her staring out the window with a sad look in her eyes. She seemed both far away and in the present at the same time and her features full of sorrow. "Jez?" He asked cautiously. Immediately her features changed becoming that he recognized, her hard features making her look tough even though he knew her to be vulnerable. "What Styxx?" She asked sounding tired. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you would need anything before you called it a night," he offered knowing she wouldn't want to share where ever her mind had been. Jez shook her head. "Maybe some tea but then sleep I think," she replied softly slipping away again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next bit for you :)**

* * *

Styxx made her some tea and also warmed some bread with honey to dip it in remembering how much he had enjoyed it in his past. He placed it on the table in front of Jez in her library were she sat cross legged on the window seat with the curtains drawn tight behind her. She looked at the bread and honey questioningly. "Don't be such a Princess. Don't knock it until you try it so the odd saying goes," he warned her before she could say anything. Jez couldn't help but smirk as she nodded and dipped a small piece of bread in the honey. She brought it to her lips and stopped looking up at Styxx who was standing over her watching. He nodded urging her on. She popped it in her mouth and her eyes grew wide before she shut them a smile growing on her lips. She savored the taste that was so sweet as it melted in her mouth. Styxx smiled to himself watching her. The look on her face was pure heaven. He chuckled at some honey still on her lips. Jez opened her eyes and tilted her head. Styxx put a finger to his own lips. "You have some honey left over," he informed her. Her cheeks turned pink as she blushed turning away to lick her lips. When she turned back she was still blushing the color looking so becoming on her. "Here have some more with your tea," Styxx offered sitting beside her. He held up a piece of bread with honey on it and led it to her lips. Jez opened her mouth allowing him to feed it to her. Her gaze locked on his. He licked his fingertips with the left over honey. Jez smiled at him then dipped her finger in the honey. She traced his lips with it then kissed him licking it off and sucking on his bottom lip. Styxx moaned as he pulled her against him and into his lap. Jez smiled as he leaned back laying down with her on top of him.

Jez laid her head on Styxx's chest and he held onto her his hands on the small of her back. Jez felt at peace she was no longer shaking or nervous. She sighed content as she listened to Styxx's breathing. "Princess are you comfortable?" He asked her tickling her ear with the vibrations of his voice. "I am. Why are you calling me Princess? Though I wont lie it is a step up from Little Girl," she asked. Styxx laughed growing more accustomed to the feeling the more he was around her. "It's not an insult love. You should just be treated like a Princess I think," he explained. Jez thought about this for a moment and smiled at the idea of being cared for like that. "What was it like being royal?" She asked before she could stop herself. Styxx sighed. "Servants taking care of you're every need, always being cared for, not having to protect yourself, never starving," he rattled off not sounding too enthusiastic. Jez rest her chin on his chest to look up at him. "Well you don't sound too happy about it so why would that not be an insult," she asked. Styxx looked down at her with a small smile that made her melt. "For you Princess it's not. I would make it heaven on earth for you and you would not take advantage of the status like I did," he told her sounding sad. Jez wiggled up and kissed his nose softly. "Come my Prince of Greece forget your past. Let's go sleep awhile," she said standing up and pulling him up beside her. Styxx put his arm around her shoulders as he walked with her towards her room. "I don't understand how you can bother me so much and make me feel so wonderful at the same time," he admit. Jez flashed a dazzling smile up at him. "I have that effect on people," she said with a laugh. They went into her room and Jez went into the bathroom to change while Styxx just popped on some silky pajama bottoms on himself. She came out wearing a tee shirt. Styxx rolled his eyes and popped her into a red satin nightgown. Jez growled at him. "I can dress myself," she warned. Styxx nodded. "Yes I know but around me you're going to be dressed like a Princess. Now it's that or you can go like the ancient greeks," he challenged eye brow raised. Jez sneered at him but crawled into bed. She rolled over turning her back on him. Styxx climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "Don't be like that Princess. Here you can wear your tee shirt," he sighed kissing her behind the ear. Instantly she was back in her tee shirt. She giggled and rolled over to face him. "I'll wear the nightgown," she complied kissing his nose. Styxx gave her a crooked smile and nuzzled his face in her hair. "Goodnight Princess," he said softly. "Goodnight my Prince," she replied.

Days and nights went by always the same way. Jez and Styxx would fight like cats and dogs and bicker but always end up in eachother's arms at night. There was nothing that Styxx couldn't fix with a well-timed kiss and nothing that Jez couldn't get away with if she really wanted to. A month later an e-mail came that Jez wasn't sure she wanted to read. She paused at her computer the mouse tracker hanging over the unread message. With a deep breath she opened it. "Jez we have a squire for you. Sorry it took so long. She'll be in by the end of the week," it read. Jez stared at the message unsure how she felt about it. A light tap on the doorframe snapped her attention back to the present. "You need to sleep if you plan on going on patrol tonight," Styxx told her leaning against the door jam. Jez frowned closing the e-mail. "Yes father," she complied sarcastically. Styxx frowned back at her. "What's got you so grumpy? You're soap opera end badly?" He teased. Jez narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not watch soap opera's and I'm not grumpy," she argued. Styxx shook his head at her. "True you're always like this," he replied. Jez pushed her computer chair back and stalked past him. Styxx grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him kissing her. She melted against him with a sigh of content. When he finally pulled away satisfied that all anger was gone he smiled dashingly down at her. Jez wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head against his chest. "What is it Princess?" He asked softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Jez contemplated telling him then figured he would just find out eventually anyway since he was like that. "The squire council found me a squire," she mumbled. "Well it's about time," Styxx replied without a second thought. Jez jumped slightly at his response. She didn't looked up at him but instead waited for him to continue. He didn't. Jez stepped away without looking up at him and turned to her room. "Where are you going?" Styxx asked confused. "Bed. You're right I'm pretty tired," she said sadly heading inside.

Styxx didn't miss the change in Jez after her announcement of a squire's arrival. She wasn't cold towards him but she wasn't as warm as usual. She got quiet and distant, sad even. He waited until she was asleep beside him, her face more peaceful then it'd been before she fell asleep before he moved. He slipped out of the covers quietly. In her sleep Jez whimpered as if she recognized his absence. He watched as she nestled her head onto his pillow seeming to be comforted by his left over warmth on it before he flashed to Ash's house. Ash growled from behind the computer. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you," he snapped tiredly. Styxx shook his head. "The squire council finally found Jez a squire," he told Ash. Ash looked up at him waiting for more. "That sounded like a statement. One I don't particularly care about at the moment," he replied. Styxx rolled his eyes. "She'll be in by the end of the week," he continued. Ash tilted his head that brought a smile to Styxx's lips as it reminded him of Jez. "What's wrong with that? I thought that's what you wanted?" Ash asked. Styxx's face fell. "It was, of course. I mean she needs protection and everything. Someone who's there for her day and night. To care for her every need," he rambled pacing. Tory walked in and sat down in Ash's lap watching Styxx pace back and forth. "And I repeat, that's what you wanted isn't it?" Ash asked again. Styxx stopped. "It was," he replied. Tory squinted at him. "It was but it isn't anymore," she finished for him hesitantly. Styxx looked at the ground. Ash stood up and came face to face with Styxx. "What do you want Styxx?" He asked him sounding earnest. Styxx took a deep breath. "I want to be the one who does all that for her," he replied quietly. Ash squinted at him. "You want to be her squire permanently?" He asked. Styxx shook his head. He looked like a child. Tory stood up and walked next to Ash to look at his twin. "You want to be her protector," she said. Styxx nodded. "I want to be her everything," he said softly admitting it aloud for the first time and knowing instantly it was the truth. Tory beamed and Ash rubbed his face with his hand. "Why do I have the urge to throw him out of the house?" He asked more to himself then anyone else. Tory giggled. "Because it's like he's asking for you're daughter's hand in marriage," she replied. Ash stared down at Tory mouth hanging open before glaring at Styxx. Styxx put his hands up taking a step back. "I didn't say it Tory did and that's not what I'm getting at," he admit. Ash glared at him then sighed. "I'll talk to the squire council but I recommend bringing this up with Jez herself," Ash suggested. Styxx nodded.

Tory wrapped her arms around Ash's hips. "What's going on?" She asked him. Ash put his arms around her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know for sure. It could go either way really. I just don't know and I don't like that," he admit. Tory gave him a small squeeze. "It'll be alright. If it goes well Jez will be your family. And if it goes badly we'll be there to help her and you have my permission to kill your brother," she teased. Ash smiled down at her lovingly. "For my sake I hope it goes badly. But for Jez's I hope it goes well. For all I can imagine she's been through she deserves a happy ending," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jez woke up that night and instantly felt the emptiness beside her. She bolted up right searching the room. Styxx was no where to be seen. His side of the bed was cold and her room was empty. Jez sighed. She should have known it would end like this. Didn't it always when she was human. She turned to punch his pillow silently cursing herself for letting him weasel his way into her heart, for actually falling in love with him. "Why did you make me love you?" She finally whispered collapsing onto his pillow and breathing in his scent. Tears silently fell as she thought about Styxx and how much she really did love him. He had actually gotten her to trust again to love someone again when she thought she never would. She squeezed her eyes tight as more tears fell. Suddenly there was a gentle hand on her face and lips kissing away tears. Her eyes flew open to find Styxx's blue ones staring so intent at her full of so much love. "Princess why are you crying? What's wrong my love?" He asked scooping her up into his arms and holding her tight in his lap as he sat on the bed. "I thought you had left," Jez admit sheepishly. Styxx shook his head kissing her. "I would never leave without a good bye," he informed her. Jez nodded sadly knowing it would soon come to that. She nuzzled his neck trying not to cry at the thought. "Why would you cry if I left though Princess. You should be happy to be rid of me," he teased lightly. Jez gave a small laugh as she looked up at him with her big eyes. "Because my Prince that is always how it was for me in my past. I had hoped you'd be different and you had given me so much," she admit. Styxx looked at her confused. Jez pat his cheek. "You've taught me to trust someone again," she began.

"All my life boys would come and go as they pleased. Never an explanation, never any warning. One day they were there professing their love and the next they were gone without a trace. I had friends who cared but none who loved me like that, and even they would come and go," Jez told Styxx sadly. He sat quietly holding onto her getting angry at the thought of anyone just leaving Jez like that. Throwing her away like she was nothing. "And of course after I would find someone I thought I could like something would always happen. And in the end that was my down fall. Finding someone I thought I could count on, and the sad thing was I had only wanted a friend. He saw it differently though," Jez went on then paused taking a deep breath. Styxx stared at her intently. "He came into my room while I was sleeping. I woke up at the sound and movement of him coming into my bed. I was confused just awoken from a dream. By the time I could fully realize what was going on he held a knife to my throat while he tore away my clothes. I pleaded with him to leave me be, to just go away. But the knife was just placed closer and he continued on and forcefully took me however he pleased. When he was finished, I'll never forget, he smiled at me, so wide and malicious, right before he sliced my neck deep and ragged," Jez finished with a ragged breath. Styxx stared at her in complete shock at what she had just admit to him. He grabbed her into a tight hug amazed at her and her life and how strong she was now. He wanted to find whoever did this more then ever and tear him apart as painfully as possible. He rained kisses over Jez as he cried silently for her. "Princess. Oh Princess," he kept cooing as he covered every inch of her in kisses. Jez just wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please just don't leave me," she whispered in his ear. Styxx pulled back to look her in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. "Princess so long as you want me I will be right beside you," he replied before kissing her.

Jez decided she wouldn't go on patrol that night. Styxx concurred and just wanted her snuggled up beside him. They stayed in their pajamas and were sitting on a chaise in front of the library fire place. Styxx had cleaned up the room even fixed the chairs she had broken. Jez leaned back against his chest sighing happily as she pulled up the blanket over them. Styxx kissed her cheek. "Can I get anything for you Princess?" He asked her softly. Jez shook her head turning to look up at him. "I have everything I could ever want right here," she replied kissing him. They smiled at each other happily. Just then Jez's cell phone went off. Styxx growled at it making Jez giggle. She leaned over scooping it up and flipping it open. "Yea?" She asked. "Why aren't you on patrol?" Ash snapped on the other end. Jez raised her eyebrows at his hostility. "Excuse me?" She replied. Ash appeared in front of her a moment later and his look of anger changed immediately to that of shock. Jez shut her phone and snuggled up against Styxx's chest again staring up at Ash. "What are you doing?" He asked them. Jez smirked. "Well we were sitting here in front of the fire enjoying ourselves," she told him. Ash shook his head and clothed them both in normal clothes making Jez frown. "Hey!" She protested. "Why aren't you out on patrol? I was trying to find you because I needed to know your decision," Ash continued ignoring her. Jez tilted her head confused. "Jez shared some emotional information and we thought it best she take the night to refresh," Styxx told him. Ash stared between the two of them a moment. "You shared it with him?" He finally asked Jez sounding hurt. Jez started to reply when Ash just shook his head. "Your decision?" He asked instead. Again Jez had no idea what he was talking about. "He wants to know if you'd like to pass up on your squire. And perhaps keep me around instead?" Styxx clarified. Jez spun around to look at him. He offered her a half smile making her heart leap. She beamed at him and nodded her head eagerly. Styxx looked up at his brother with a smirk that said he was up to something. "Well in that case," he began. He gently moved Jez off his lap and got of the chaise. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in his. He produced a small velvet box. "Jez, my Princess, you both infuriate me and invigorate me. You've returned a smile to my lips and laughter in my voice. For that alone I would give you my life. With each breath you take you breath life back into me. I want to give you the world and so much more. I want to always be there to protect and love you if you will have me. So Jez, Princess, will you marry me?" He proposed opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Both Jez and Ash's jaw dropped. After the initial shock Jez nodded eagerly. Styxx slid the ring on her finger and Jez lept from the chaise right into Styxx's arms as he lifted her up and twirled her around kissing her.

Ash cleared his throat bringing the happy couple back to the present. He lifted an eye at Styxx who smirked at him. Ash sneered and Jez took a protective step in front of Styxx. "Ash please," she said bringing his attention to her. He took a deep breath and offered a small smile. "Are you happy?" He asked her. Jez smiled genuinely at him. "I have a family again. One I couldn't love more then I already do. And I have someone who wont leave me and puts up with me," she replied taking Styxx's hand. "Of course I'm happy," she finished. Ash smiled happy for her. Jez dropped Styxx's hand and went to hug Ash. "The only thing I could ask for more would be for you two to grow up and get along. You fight on my wedding day and you're both dead," she threatened. Ash laughed as he returned the hug.

Ash left them alone returning to tell Tory the news and allowing Jez the night off. Tory was waiting for him in the kitchen with a pot of coffee and some bread and honey. She smiled as he entered then eyes grew wide at the look on his face. "What's going on?" She demanded immediately. Ash smirked. "What do you mean?" He asked faking confusion. Tory put her hands on her hips. "You have that look on your face," she replied. Ash frowned. "What look?" He asked. Tory rolled her eyes. "What is it?" She demanded. Ash smiled and opened his mouth to reply when Jez and Styxx popped into the kitchen. "Ash is going to have me as a sister!" Jez exclaimed. Ash winced at Styxx's happy look while it took a second for it to registar with Tory. When it did she jumped up and down clapping excitedly before going over and hugging both Jez and Styxx. "Oh I'm so excited for you! I'm going to have a sister in law, although it will be a little odd, but yay! Oh please let me help plan," Tory exclaimed. Jez nodded eagerly before turning back to Ash with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I thought she might get mad if I wasn't the one who told her," she explained. Ash nodded with a chuckle before he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around Tory's waist. "Well we'll leave you alone now," Jez said before she and Styxx popped out of there. Tory turned to look up and give Ash a quick peck on the cheek. "Smile Ash she's really family now," she whispered. Ash smiled down at his wife. "Yes she is isn't she," he replied. Tory nodded leaning into his side. "What's wrong my love?" She asked him when he didn't seem to cheer up. "Styxx," he sneered. Tory elbowed him in the ribs. "Knock it off you're stuck with him," she warned. Ash rubbed his side and threw her over his shoulder running her up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She giggled. "Hiding from Styxx. We're locking ourselves in our room for the next three millenniums," he replied slamming the door shut.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it. This is the original end I have. I'm debating on making a second part though. Any ideas? Love to know what my reviewers think because you guys are awesome! :)**

****I'm working on the second part now, if anyone has title ideas I'm welcome to hear them! Also any specific characters you'd like to see :) In the mean time I did start another story that some might find interesting it has the Greek gods, vampires, and werewolves in it. It's titled Part of Two Worlds thanks again for reading and reviewing :) ****


End file.
